untitled for now need name help readers plz
by EvenAngelsFall808
Summary: It was a normal day for any old teen but not for Kagome Higurashi did I spell it right?every one in school knows her because she is one killer body and voice two always sick three maybe dating Hojo or the really jealous twotimer guy guess who she tells
1. fell in love with a boy

Hi this is Amanda aka EvenangelsFall

Wats up ppl anyway I came up with Idea with a story

So lets get it started

Don't own Inuyasha and the songs the friends I do

''thinking

"" talking

() me

well okay enjoy

places

song

( the song for this chapter is fell in love with a boy by joss stone original was fell in love with a girl by the white stripes)

SUMMARY 

It was a normal day for any old teen but not for Kagome Higurashi (did I spell it right?)

every one in school

knows her because she is one killer body and voice two always sick three b maybe dating Hojo or the really jealous two-timer guy (guess who) she tells her friends about /b four u go to clubs with her she can make any guy beg. But unfortunate her silver haired friend doesn't know about it. But what if she decides to show her self like this?

Present Day

" Oh no I'm late sorry guys I have to go," said Kagome to her friends. "Where are you going? " asked Erika " you are going to see the two timer huh?" said Chavon "leave Kagome alone, she's a big girl she can handle it and its not consider cheating," said Sarah the blushing Kagome replied with a nod and starts to run yelling out " I'll make up to you guys promise call me on my cell k" the friends just nodded as they waved her off.

'Man I'm so late he is going to be pissed' almost running in to her cat and falling on her face she took a jump and quickly went in to her room to pack up before he came for her.

Feudal Japan

'Well the Hell is that Wench?' "I'm going back to get her" said Inuyasha "finally you look so stupid pouting and sighing waiting for her," exclaimed Shippou " that's it you are dead meat." So Inuyasha and Shippou played cat and mouse while the monk got 5 bumps on the head by a demon slayer.

Kagome's Room

"Okay lets see got clothes, books, bath stuff, ramen, chips, drinks… I'm missing something……Oh yeah CD's, CD-player, and my cell okay I'm ready." Kagome said.

Kagome then turn on her Cd- player singing along while she went down to the well.

Fell in love with a boy I fell in love once and almost completely

' Yup this is my song with inuyasha' as she walks and jumps feeling the blue light surround her.

He's in love with the world and sometimes these feelings can be so misleading

"Dammit stupid bag," said kagome as her foot was sore when she landed. He turns and says, "Are you alright?" Then Inuyasha grabbed her out and asked her "re you alright?" nods her head in response Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating 'oh my god the same thing he is saying is playing' Come and kiss me by the riverside, " come on wench the others are at the river side" kagome just looked at him as if he was crazy blushing. "what's the matter Wench you got a cold or something. Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating "no stupid jerk ," "whatever" then inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of the well with her and the oversize bag. Red hair with a curl Mellow roll for the flavor and the eyes were peepin ' just with silver hair' she watched and zoned out on the song as inuyasha was trying to talk to her  
Can't keep away from the boy  
The two sides of my brain need to have a meeting  
Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating 'Oh shit did she get possessed she doesn't smell like it must be that thing on her head' " kagome kagome hello wench" waving is hand in front of her but she didn't take notice she just started toward the hut. Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world and sometimes these feelings can be so misleading

" That's it I'm going to kill it Iro.. but before he could finish she tripped he caught her and she looked at him

He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside

" kagome you are free from that thing take it off so I can kill it." "What are you talking about Inuyasha ?" " that thing" pointing at her Walkman ." " it's safe well I'm going toward the hut okay." As she zoned out of him and listen to the song

Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating, oh  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more lies on Sarah  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more lies on Sarah

kagome started to tear up as she hummed the song as Inuyasha started to smell them ran over to her and asked "what's wrong." Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating " oh stupid Sarah song stupid feelings" as she feel on her knees crying as inuyasha hugging her " what's Wrong kagome why are you crying." Gonna tell you what's on my mind  
I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind  
Cause it bears repeating

" I'm fine" wiping her eyes " I just got caught up with the song and it reminded how much I lo" but before she could finish she saw him almost destroy her walkman and said " sit sit sit" "itch wench why u do that" getting up "you almost my cd-player and I bet you weren't paying attention to what I was going to say JERK" as she walked in to the hut leaving our Inuyasha confused out in the cold. " wait Kagome what were you going to say" chasing after her.

So wat u think? R&R


	2. Growing On Me

Hi this is Amanda aka EvenangelsFall

I want to say thank you to Shock1119 thanks to her she is my first

reviewer yay...anyway enough small talk. You don't

own him I don't own him only RT owns inuyasha k I only own

characters I make up some are based on real some are not.

Also I do not own no songs plays here.

read shock119 stories I like them I think you would to. .

''thinking

"" talking

() me

well okay enjoy

places

song

CONTEST 

shock1119 has came up with "Tears for a song"

Friend has came up with "Let me show you my wild side"

If you like it vote if not you can come up with one.

(The song is Growing on Me by The Darkness)

SUMMARY 

It was a normal day for any old teen but not for Kagome Higurashi (did I spell it right?)

every one in school

knows her because she is one killer body and voice two always sick three

b maybe dating Hojo or the really jealous two-timer guy (guess who) she tells her friends about /b 

four u go to clubs with her she can make any guy beg. But unfortunate her silver haired friend doesn't know about it.

But what if she decides to show her self like this?

Earlier 

" I'm fine" wiping her eyes " I just got caught up with the song and it reminded how much I lo" but before she could finish she saw him almost destroy her walkman and said " sit sit sit" "itch wench why u do that" getting up "you almost my cd-player and I bet you weren't paying attention to what I was going to say JERK" as she walked in to the hut leaving our Inuyasha confused out in the cold. " wait Kagome what were you going to say" chasing after her.

That was Earlier and this is Now

Inuyasha catches up to her right before entering the hut and pins her on the side of the hut holding her hands to the side.

I can't get rid of you  
I don't know what to do

"What were you going to say" 'ha now she can't sit me' glaring at him "inuyasha let me go or else" Kagome replied . "or what wench you can't sit me." "I can do this" using one of her legs to put her foot very close to his crotch. "or else you will be um how should I say it" putting more pressure extremely close to his crotch " you will be nurturer." Gulping lets her go smirking to herself and grabs his hand and says with a smile paste on her face " lets go inside."

I don't even know who is growing on who

As they both go inside you see shippou bounces on kagome. hey mama did u bring me candy Inuyasha was so mean."

'Cos everywhere I go you're there

"shut up you bozo feh he deserve it" walking toward his tree going and sits on the branch "Inuyasha" comes up toward the tree "come on Inuyasha I know you are there." "feh" "come down now"

Can't get you out of my hair  
Can't pretend that I don't care it's not fair

"fine Sit Sit Sit." "shit" hits the ground

I'm being punished for all my offences

"oh inuyasha r u alright" ' looks up her skirt dam I just want to touch her'

I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences

'what the hell I'm thinking I don't like her do I' "inuyasha are you alright" as she watches as different emotions play across his face.

"feh why would I be not alright stupid bitch"

I wanna banish you from whence you came

"I'll let that slide cause your most likely pissed at me"

"damit right" jumping back in the tree."

But you're part of me now  
And I've only got myself to blame  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
Any fool can see

"Fine" before she walks away she leaves a bowls of ramen and walks toward the hut.

"shit what I do now" grabbing the bowl and eats quietly and tries to fall asleep but keeps seeing kagome under him "shit" feeling a certain part of the body rise

Sleeping in an empty bed  
Can't get you off my head

" dam bitch stupid ass dream dam her stupid body"

I won't have a life until you're dead  
Yes, you heard what I said

jumps down and then using his demonic speed jumps in the cold river with all his clothes on

I wanna shake you off but you just won't go

as he shakes off the wetness he feels someone go behind him and wrap a warm blanket and turn guess who it was kagome "kagome look I'm sorr" but before he could finish she cut in " I know I should have sit you and I know you are sorry" hugs him

That you're attached to me, that's how you've grown  
Won't you leave me, leave me alone

hugs back quickly feels his part of his body rise again thinks quickly and lets the towel drop to the ground and picks kagome up "inuyasha what are you doing" "payback" " what wait oh don't you…" but now before she could finish he jumped in the lake with here in her arms. As he starts swim to shore she pops "oh you jerk" laughing at her and splashes her she quickly splashes back swimming closer starting a water war.

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
Any fool can see

as they played more kikyou looked at them "forever to walk alone I will get Inuyasha kagome , what happen Inuyasha what made you happy is it that girl."

Back to them

"okay okay you win" inuyasha wasn't satisfied he grabbed her and started to tickle her laughing and squirming around "okay you win I promise ." laughing at her he help her up . they both smiled looking at each other lost in each

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)

You're really growing on me

others gaze and not knowly moving closer until there lips were a centerminter close

(Or am I growing on you?)

knowing what they do they were about to when

okay that's it r&r

nah j/k

--------------------------

"lady kagome something is ringing your bag……oh I didn't know you …..I'll just go." Giving a wink to the both of them as they blushes kagome says " he was helping me with something." "sure 'why cant they just a admit it'

Any fool can see

"shut it monk " cracking his kncules " I'll give you to the count of 10 to run 1.." "yikes" as he starts to run toward the hut as inuyasha and kagome sighs and inuyasha says "Let's go" nodding her head as they walk hand in hand toward the hut.

Okay that is the real end

6.6


	3. plz read

Hi this is Amanda aka EvenangelsFall

Very sorry I haven't updated in a long time I had a chapter but when I was going to upload

My computer crash. You are problaby thinking didn't u save it? Yes I did BUT! My motherboard on the computer got fried. Plus I just started school again so now till I get my computers fix I'll be using this so I can update for your pleasure………… ewww that sounds so wrong. Lol

I want to say thank you to Shock1119 thanks to her she is my first

reviewer and I also want to thank TwIsTeDMiDnIgHtmArEWhIspers.

I'll update as soon as I can

Ty

6.6


End file.
